wakaba_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
The Road to Becoming a Gyaru is Long ''(ギャルへの道のりは遠い, ''Gyaru e no Michinori wa Tōi) ''is the third episode of Wakaba＊Girl. Synopsis ''Wakaba purchases a galge video game in hopes of learning more about Gyaru. She is also lent a game from Nao. Summary Mao arrives to school to find Nao and Moeko in the middle of chatting about games. When she asks to join their discussion Nao explains that she was swapping games with Moeko and pulls out a video game, causing Moeko to realize she brought the wrong type of game with her. She reveals to have a deck of cards with her. As the girls explain the meaning of "Let's trade games" to a confused Moeko, Wakaba walks into the room. Moeko brings up that she doesn't have high tech things like video games, and how she only just recently obtained a cell phone as Wakaba joins them to reveal she just bought a video game the prior day. The girls are surprised hearing this, and she shows them the Galge game known as Love Heart- which she believes will further help her Gyaru goals. She got it after school when she made her way home and overheard some guys talking about a "gyaru game" they planned to buy. After donning a brilliant disguise -sunglasses and a mask- she followed after them to purchase it too. Nao quickly states that their Gyaru game is much different than what she had in mind though, and they question her suspicious disguise after Wakaba shows them and explains how she gets really anxious in stores. But she's fine in places like french restaurants; which doesn't surprise any of them. Nao goes on to suggests they try to help Wakaba understand to make sure she doesn't keep buying the wrong things, and she quietly informs her what type of game she actually bought. Wakaba is horrified realizing it's a game oriented towards the male audience, but Nao points out that sometimes girls play too. She goes on to bring up her favorite types of games, the Otome genre, which essentially allows a girl to choose an object of affection that she attempts to win over. She brings up some of the many types she plays and likes and offers to lend some to Wakaba, but her rant causes her friends confusion while Wakaba takes notes- until Mao brings up something interesting Nao said the other day. She said she had a new boyfriend, and now she realizes it wasn't a real guy after all. Rather than react with shock, she simply laughs it off and states that the guy didn't work out- because she chose the wrong option. Suddenly, Wakaba asks Nao if she's an Otaku and starts to laugh at her after Nao scolds her for saying such a thing. She laughs for several minutes much to her embarrassment, and in the mean time, Mao and Nao ask Moeko about her hobbies- finding it weird that she wouldn't have any video games. She thinks it over for a moment and brings up that she likes things such as Chinese jump rope, much to their exasperation. Moeko goes on to ask Wakaba about her hobbies, then curiously asks if she has maids and butlers. Wakaba confirms to having a couple maids, and how she's ridden in a horse-drawn carriage before, leading Moeko to wonder if it was made out of pumpkin, once again to Nao and Mao's concern. They go on to ask Mao about her hobbies, and she mentions that while she doesn't play many video games, she likes collecting hair accessories. Moeko goes on to notice Wakaba's and asks about it, and she takes them off to explain how precious they are to the family. They were a gift from her late-grandmother, and when she's older and has children she'll pass them down as well. The girls are momentarily silent, surprised by the heavy backstory surrounding a few accessories. The girls make their way home while discussing things like hobbies -with a little teasing on Moeko's part from Nao and Mao- when Nao suddenly recalls something. She stops to take out the game she planned on lending Moeko, but she asks if Wakaba would like to borrow it since she can't. Wakaba agrees and delightfully accepts the game, remarking on how adult-like it makes her feel. As they continue for home, Moeko then suggests they do something when they have another break, and after Mao suggests they hang out Wakaba suddenly collapses. The girls are alarmed by this when she gets up to tearfully thank them for including her. At home Wakaba starts up the video game in the living room as her mom and older sister join her. She explains how her friend lent her this game, thinking she might like it, and they stay to observe wondering what she might like. But to their shock, they find a boys love game starting up that quickly intensifies. The next day, Wakaba returns the game to Mao, who is surprised she already beat it. She hands it over and still recovering from what she saw, she remarks that it was too advanced for her. She sadly claims that she has a long way to go until she's reached gyaru. Trivia *The Pirostation 4 Wakaba has is based on the Playstation 4 console. *The game Doki Doki Memorial is based on Tokimeki Memorial. Gallery Episode 3/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime